


The Flirt

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sambenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flirt

"Hey there, sugar. Just wonderin’ if you could give us directions to the St. James church." Benny winked at the gas station associate. She blushed and smiled up at him before grabbing a local city map and pointing out a route from their location.

"Aww, thank ya. You sure are sweet." Benny tipped his hat before heading out the door. 

Sam’s mouth was a tight line as he followed, fuming silently.

~

"You’re FBI?" The petite blonde woman twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"Sure am, darlin’. You like a man in uniform?" Benny gestured at the suit he was currently wearing.

Sam pursed his lips and looked away.

"What girl doesn’t?" She giggled and put a hand on Benny’s chest.

Sam huffed a breath and crossed his arms. If looks could kill, Benny and the girl would be burning in Lucifer’s cage already.

~

"Ah… sweetie, I didn’t order this." Benny said when the waitress at the bar handed him a second of the same drink he already had.

"No, but the man at the corner over there ordered it for you." She pointed to a good looking guy who was looking at Benny with a smile. Benny lifted the glass up to toast him and winked.

"Benny…" A growl came from his right. 

"What’sa matter, Lil Cher?"

"You!" Sam shoved his beer away from him and stood from their table. Without another word, he left the bar.

"Wha- c’mon now," Benny muttered and he stood to follow Sam out. He caught him outside, pacing by the car. "Mon cher, why’d you run out like that?"

"Why do you have to do that? The winking and flirting."

"Aw, are you jealous of one poor fool who bought this old man a drink?" Benny grinned and leaned against the car.

"It’s not just that guy. It’s all the other guys, and the girls, and any other gender that even comes near you." Sam waved his hands as he spoke, wearing a hole in the pavement as he walked back and forth. "It’s like you don’t even care that I’m there. And what would you do if I wasn’t there? How far would you go?"

"How far…? Lil Cher… Sam," Benny sighed. "I flirt. It’s just who I am… but I always come back to you."

Sam lost his steam and fell back against the car next to Benny.

"It hurts."

"Quoi?"

"When you flirt with others… like I’m sharing you or like I’m not enough for you. It hurts to feel like you are only with me until you find someone better."

Well, that wasn’t nearly as amusing as when Sam had been fuming for what Benny thought was no good reason. It made his chest ache to realize he’d been the one hurting Sam.

"Ohh… I didn’t know. I’ve just… been on my own for so long, even before purgatory." Benny pulled his hat off and was wringing it in his hands. "I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’d never want that."

Clutching his hat in one hand he pushed off the car and faced Sam.

"I promise you are the only one I want and I’ll do a better job showin’ it. I swear." He gave a chaste kiss, the faintest meeting of their lips. "I love you, Lil Cher."


End file.
